My Heart Will Go On
by PotionsMistressSnape
Summary: one shot ssong fic based on Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On. This is a Sirius/ Remus story, so if you don't like, don't read


_Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you, that is how I know you go on_

It has been almost two years since the battle in the Department of Mysteries, that fateful night you fell through the Veil and you were lost to me. I still see you in my dreams, you know. You haunt my sleep.

_Far across the distance and spaces between us You have come to show you go on_

The dreams feel like they are real, but like so many nights before I wake up to an empty bed.

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on, Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

Even though I know that you are gone I know that your heart still belong to me. I long to feel your lips caress my skin, to feel alive again, but it is impossible and it hurts so damn much.

_Love can touch just one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you, one true time I'll hold to, in my life you'll always go on_

I remember well the day we met. I was sitting in a compartment on the way to Hogwarts all by myself when two dark haired boys barged in, wondering if they could sit with me; you had set dungbombs off in Lucius Malfoy's compartment and you needed a place to hide. You were my first friends. And when you found out about my lycanthropy in second year you didn't run away like so many other people; you, James and Peter went and became illegal Animagi to help calm the wolf in me. You do not know how much that meant to me. And when you and I shared our first kiss, it was utter magic.

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on, Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

Even when you were in Azkaban I somehow knew you were innocent; wolves know these things. We can tell when our mates betray us, for that is what you are, my grandmother foresaw this; **There is one with black hair and stormy grey eyes with the spirit of the dog; you and your mate will go through much heartache, but love will conquer all.**

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, For I know that the heart does go on_

There is a battle raging on the grounds and in the halls of Hogwarts: grown men and women are fighting against children. It is mayhem; students and adults alike are falling left and right- little Colin Creevey just took a Killing Curse to the chest. I myself am dueling Antonin Dolohov- a well-known Death Eater. Your cousin Nymphadora just fell to your other cousin, Bellatrix. That momentary distraction gives Dolohov his chance- a flash of green, a yell and then…silence. I open my eyes to sunshine, I know I am dead because the battle was at night. I look around and notice that I am on the grounds of Hogwarts and there is no battle raging. I see James and Lily sitting under the large tree near the Black Lake; they see me and wave. I must admit, I am disappointed; you are nowhere to be seen. I notice a shadow behind me and with wand in hand I spin around ready to attack, but I drop my wand in shock. You're there, and you look so different, love. Your face isn't waxy and gaunt anymore and your beautiful grey eyes sparkle and glisten with tears. They are not haunted by the shadows of Azkaban anymore- you look as you did before that fateful night so many years ago.

My eyes well up with tears as you walk toward me. You cup my face with your hands while you use your thumbs to wipe away the tears that had fallen. My hand comes up to caress your face as you pull me to you and press your lips to mine. I finally realize that I have you again and that you are never leaving me alone again-I have my Sirius back; Padfoot and Moony, together forever.

_We'll stay forever this way, You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

**So, what do you think? Please review and let me know what you think about it. I am working on Siriusly in Love, but I keep hitting roadblocks, also known as writer's block. I will try to get another chapter up soon. So, until then,**

**Mischief Managed**


End file.
